Wrapped Around Your Finger
by Johnny Afropuff
Summary: Spike remembers the troubles he had in his relationship with Dru, and comes to a harsh conclusion. My first fic.
1. Wrapped Around Your Finger - Title and D...

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Wrapped Around Your Finger

Disclaimer: All the characters in the following story belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.

If you have a Buffy Fan Fiction site and you would like to use this story, please ask first.

Historian's Note: This story takes place in the early fifth season.


	2. Wrapped Around Your Finger

"Spike. Spikey!"

"Huh?" Spike snapped back to reality. The crossbow in his hand released a bolt into the eye of a picture of Buffy. _Oh, right, target practice,_ he thought.

"What?!" he demanded, irritated. _I was in the middle of a bloody good fantasy!!_

"You were thinking about her again, weren't you?" Harmony asked, just as irritated.

Panic swept across Spike's face. _This little twit couldn't know, could she? _"Thinking about who, Harms?"

"Drusilla, Spike! Duh! Who else do you brood about twenty-four-seven? I mean, what does she have that I don't have?!" Harmony ranted.

"Harms, you just don't get it," he said. Actually, Drusilla was one of the farthest things from his mind. Spike had been thinking about Buffy. How he know he couldn't have her. He was thinking about all the naughty things he wanted to do to her, but would never have the chance to. "I promise you, Harmony. I wasn't thinking of Dru." _But now I am._

"Yes you were!" she shouted in his face.

Feeling extremely annoyed, Spike threw down the crossbow he'd been using to shoot at a picture of his crush and left.

Madrid, Spain 1911

Drusilla's mouth was red with the blood of a fresh kill. She smiled, parting her lips. She licked them tastefully.

"How did the search go, love?" Spike asked. "Did you find anything worth while?"

"Oh, yes, my Spike. I just met the most wonderful man. He touched me tenderly, and I could smell the corruption on him. It smelled good. So I ate him," Drusilla told. She closed her eyes and began to sway back and forth, humming lightly to herself.

"Did he taste good, pet?"

"Delicious." Dru opened one eye and peered at Spike. "You would have loved him." She walked over to him.

"His last kiss tasted as good as his last drop of life. His lips were hot with pulsing blood. I wouldn't let him scream."

Spike just sat there, moody. He knew Drusilla's little charades were purely for fun, or bloodlust. Though she was flirtatious, Spike knew he was Drusilla's only man.

The wild-haired vampire went down hard, but he was up in an instant and ready to charge. Buffy ran in for the kill.

"Look at my sweater! This was my mom's!" Buffy shouted at the vampire. She looked down at a gaping hole in her lovely lavender sweater. Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out her weapon: nothing.

Buffy groaned, cursing herself. _What am I gonna do? _She thought frantically. She looked around for something, anything to help her in dispatching of this vampire. The only thing available was a branch on a tree.

The vampire began to charge Buffy. _It'll do,_ she thought quickly, ripping the branch off the tree. It was too late. The vampire was practically on her. Buffy brought her leg out and kicked it in the stomach, sending it backwards. While it was distracted, Buffy plunged the makeshift stake into the vampire's heart. It exploded in a cloud of ash.

"A little sloppy, Slayer. You losing your touch?" a voice chimed from behind the tree from which Buffy just ripped the branch.

With a hint of disgust in her voice, Buffy greeted her stalker. "Spike."

Seattle, Washington, U.S. 1968

The new trends were American colors and smiley faces, but Drusilla wore neither. She wasn't American and there was nothing to smile about. She'd had no luck at all that night in attracting men to her. Instead, Drusilla still wore her clothing from the 1940s. Her beloved Spike had killed for them and given them to her as a gift for her 85th birthday in 1945.

These clothes seemed to work better for her anyway. They usually attracted older men, 50-60. Just the age she liked them. The man that Drusilla was eyeing smelled of alcohol, but that was okay. It only meant that he would be easier to seduce. 

Drusilla led the man into an alleyway. No sooner had she turned to face him than did he begin to rub his hand up and down her thigh and leg. Dru liked the tingling feeling it gave her.

Drusilla nipped his ear and she ran her tongue down to his neck. She bit him lightly on his jugular, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to gain a response. The man moaned with pleasure. Drusilla ran her hand down his back and rested her palm on the curve of his rear. She rubbed him there.

The man was making pleasured noises, and Drusilla licked his neck again. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even yell when she drained him of his blood.

And from around the corner, Spike watched.

"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy demanded impatiently. She was annoyed by Spike, just by the fact that he was there.

"I want help. I want to do something outrageous," Spike answered, a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Really. Like what?"

"I want to kill Drusilla."

A look of surprise, concern, and maybe even pride flashed over Buffy's face. "Not that I'm trying to change your mind about it, because hey, I'm all for it, but why do you want to kill Drusilla?"

"She's been flirting and getting guys left and right for over a century. Even when we were together. Now, I'm jealous. With this bloody chip in my skull I can't do anything. No vampire girl will settle down with me except Harmony, and she's well, _Harmony_!! I don't know what else to do," Spike stated in response.

"Drusilla's a guy magnet? I thought you were the only one that liked his women insane," Buffy teased.

"Yeah, well, sit down and I'll tell you a tale."

Lorraine, France 1970

"Dru, stop," Spike demanded angrily. The couple were in the middle of a heated argument in their temporary home. Spike was furious with Drusilla. "I thought I was your pet, your man. Now I find you in our _home_ getting it on with some amateur, 50-year-old vampire? What're you getting from him that you're not getting from me?!"

The vampire Spike was speaking of lay on the floor. In a pile of dust. Spike had staked on sight.

"Oh, it didn't mean anything, my Spike," Dru cooed. "He was just a vampire. But you're William the Bloody. You're my Spike. No one could ever take your place."

"Sure, Dru."

Moscow, Russia 1981

Drusilla sat on a park bench, letting an ancient Rancid demon nibble on the lobe of her ear while Spike went out and fetched the food. She groaned under the tongue of the demon, extremely pleased.

_I hope he takes a while longer_, she thought. But Spike had already returned and watched silently from the shadows.

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 1998

"Why, Dru?" Spike asked, practically pleading.

An ugly Chaos demon stood behind the feuding couple. Brownish-green slime dripped from its antlers. He was stuttering out excuses until Spike told him to shut up.

"The stench of the Slayer is thick upon you. She is all around you. You crave her. You want her," Drusilla explained.

"But making out with this guy?" He pointed to the horned demon.

"Goodbye, Spike," Dru said. She grabbed the Chaos demon and walked away into the night.

Spike looked longingly at her go.

"So now you know. Our relationship wasn't everything you thought, was it? God, I'd do anything for her. But she had too many other needs."

"Spike, I'm sorry," Buffy apologized. "I mean it too. I never knew how it was for you."

"Now you do. Do you help me or do I pretty much go out on a suicide mission alone?" Spike asked.

"I know Drusilla hurt you. Deeply. But maybe you shouldn't end it this way. I mean, if you want to kill her go ahead. But I think you should weigh your options," Buffy said.

"Yeah, she did hurt me. Deeper than you think. Way down in my heart. It might not beat anymore, but it could still break. She had me wrapped around her finger for a century. Tight. Now it's my turn to do the bad thing. To get revenge. I want Dru dead," Spike said with defiance.

"Well, I'm on your side for the long run," Buffy said. At that moment, she felt a deep understanding for Spike's feelings. She felt sorry for him.

"Let's go then. I've got an idea where she might be."


	3. Wrapped Around Your Finger - The Ending

I wrote "Wrapped Around Your Finger" almost two years ago. I had the second part planned, but I never finished it. If you liked this story, leave a review or e-mail me and tell me so. If enough people respond, I'll finish it.

Thanks for reading -

Johnny Afropuff


End file.
